seaclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eaglestar
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Eaglestar Eaglestar is a gray and white she-cat with shimmering blue eyes. The Origanal Series Eaglestar is a main charactor in the Origanal series. Shining Stars The story begins with Eaglepaw and Riverpaw attending Leafheart's warrior ceramony. After, Eaglepaw is ordered to go hunting with her mentor Cindertail and the deputy Redclaw. They are faced with a battle by the power hungry TreeClan, which the trio defeat. Eaglepaw is on a battle patrol to TreeClan, after Brightstar declares war. She battles good, but is worried for her brother Swiftpaw. She is stunned to learn that TreeClan's leader Owlstar died. Eaglepaw becomes suspicous of her mentor Cindertail killing Owlstar, as she has also been late for battle practice. Eaglepaw is about to be made a warrior with Riverpaw, Thunderpaw, and her brother Swiftpaw, when Swiftpaw tells her he wants to be a medicine cat. She tells Brightstar, and then gets her warrior name of Eagleheart. Eagleheart sits vigil with Riverblossem, and Eagleheart sees Cindertail sneak out of camp. The new warriors follow, only to bump into an apprentice named Sparkpaw from BrrezeClan. Sparkpaw explains that she has noticed Cindertail sneaking out before, and has been watching her every night. Cindertail was meeting with an exiled BreezeClan cat named Darkheart. Five moons pass, and SeaClan is yet again in a battle with TreeClan. The Clan returns, with Cindertail saying that Brightstar and Redclaw are dead. The Clan must vote for either Cindertail or Thorntail to be leader. Eagleheart votes for Thorntail, who becomes leader. Later, to everyones surprise, Eagleheart is named deputy. No one understands why, and Cindertail is furious. A few days later, Eagleheart is attacked by a kittypet named Dew who Thornstar welcomes into the Clan as an apprentice. Going to a Gathering after a mud slide, SeaClan has to pass through TreeClan. They challenge SeaClan, and kill Icewing. Eagleheart later moves to the nursery with Thunderstorm's kits. That night, Cindertail disapears. Riverblossem and Eagleheart are relived with what they know, but no one is sure where she went. Three moons later, Eagleheart gives birth to a kit named Skykit. As she becomes an apprentice, Eagleheart learns as he is dying Thornstar was given one life so that Eagleheart could be leader, as she was meant to be the true leader of SeaClan. Eagleheart recives her nine lives and becomes Eaglestar. At Eaglestar's first gathering as leader, Cindertail reappears, as Cinderstar with CinderClan behind her. They challenge the other Clans and lose in battle. Moons pass before CinderClan attacks again. They challenege SeaClan to a battle, in which the winner can stay. BreezeClan sides with SeaClan for battle. Eaglestar makes three new warriors, Saberclaw, Skyfire, and Thornfoot as they head into battle. In battle, she sees her deputy Scorchfur betray her and join Cinderstar. Stunned, Darkheart sneaks up on her and gives her a vicous wound. Before she dies, she names Saberclaw leader. Horizon In the prolouge, Eaglestar talks to Thornstar in StarClan, and they discover that StarClan is dying due to an unknown force. She sends a message to Saberstar, warning him. Gray Dawn Eaglestar summons her daughter Skyfire to StarClan, and tells her to follow her heart. She also reveals that saberstar was not StarClan's true choice to be SeaClan's leader. Eaglestar and Brightstar meet Yellofrost in StarClan, where they battle Darkheart. They warn Yellowfrost that he is the prophecy cat, and he has to save them. Beesting goes to tell Eaglestar that SeaClan is safe, when Eaglestar tells her Yellowfrost and Darkstream must defeat the dark forest. Dark Air At the end of a Gathering, Eaglestar comes to Saberstar and tells him he is not SeaClan's true leader. Fallen Hero Saberclaw is surprised that Eaglestar is not at the StarStone. She is bringing Skyfire to StarClan, who drowned. Eaglestar gives Yellowfrost the live of fear. She also informs Beesting that StarClan will always be with her. Eaglestar is there when Yellowstar loses a life. In the epiloge, she warns Saberstar of a new dawn on SeaClan is coming.